


Random Nonsense Nobody Asked For

by Spottedshade



Category: Homestuck, Kirby - All Media Types, VeggieTales
Genre: Crack, God Tier, Memes, Minor Character Death, Volcanoes, vsco girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedshade/pseuds/Spottedshade
Summary: Small crack writing thing I wrote with my friends for a school assignment. First work on Archive of Our Own!





	1. Proofreaded Version

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for the most random, trashy thing you have ever read.
> 
> (It's absolute trash, considering it was made by three immature middle schoolers on a 2-minute time limit. My friends and I have a sense of humor that is unexplainable by any deity in existence.)
> 
> Here's the revised edition with and extra scene at the end, since this was not completed.

One day, an elephant decided to kill Kirby....with laughter. Mickey Mouse dumped Kirby's body into the Mississippi River. The river didn't mind. It was watching VeggieTales. 

Meanwhile, King Dedede was killed with pictures of foond. There were vegetals in it! 

Seeing this as a perfect chance to strike, Meta Knight stole King Dedede's throne and all of his food and dumped them into a volcano, but he fell in with them and Kirby rose out of the volcano, saying, "You friccin' moron, YOU JUST GOT BEANED!!!" He then proceeded to rise to god tier and killed off every Homestuck character.

The Mississippi River suddenly grabbed Kirby and made him eat water to make him water. "NOOOOO!" Kirby said. "I HAVEN'T SEEN BANDANA WADDLE DEE DIE YET!!!" 

Bandana Waddle Dee, a VSCO boy, was sipping out of a Hydroflask with a metal straw when a turtle suddenly appeared out of nowhere and strangled him.


	2. Original Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the original, non-revised version.

An elephant killed Kirby. The elephant killed him with laughter. King Dedede was killed by pictures of food. Then, Mississippi River decided to watch VeggieTales. Mickey Mouse dumped Kirby's body into the river. Meanwhile, Meta Knight stole King Dedede's throne by stealing all of his food and tossing it into a volcano, but fell in with it as Kirby rose out of the volcano saying, "You friccin' moron, YOU JUST GOT BEANED!" and then Kirby rose to god tier and killed off every Homestuck character. Then, the Mississippi River grabbed him and made him eat water to make him water. "Noooo!" Kirby said. "I HAVEN'T SEEN BANDANA WADDLE DEE DIE YET!" Bandana Waddle Dee, a VISKO hydroflask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We didn't know how to spell VSCO, so we put in VISKO for some reason :P
> 
> Also the original is INCOMPLETE, so that's why this is incomplete as well.
> 
> Any constructional feedback is appreciated. Although I should probably be thankful for any feedback. Ah, well. :)


End file.
